


Mariposas de caramelo

by EscribiendoconB



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, First Christmas, First Love, M/M, Teen Romance, Teen Years, Teenagers, Visiting Santa Claus
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscribiendoconB/pseuds/EscribiendoconB
Summary: Tsukishima hace un viaje en tren bala para pasar su primera navidad en pareja con Kuroo. Nervios, adolescencia, primer amor y un pequeño desvío de los planes
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Mariposas de caramelo

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola, hola! Este es un pequeño One-Shot dedicado a Momis 🥰 De tu Santa Secreto Beth 🎅 Espero que te guste 
> 
> Para los demás, aquí dejo un KuroTsuki mucho más adolescente de lo que yo suelo escribir. Espero que le den una oportunidad. Para los fanáticos del SakuAtsu también hay sorpresa 🎅Solo tienen que esperar a mañana.

Mucho le había costado encontrar el valor. Horas y horas escarbando en su cerebro para terminar escupiendo la pregunta sin ninguna maestría. Sin todo el ensayo mental ni las elaboradas respuestas a las preguntas.

Una media de sobresaliente alto en su segundo año y su capacidad de decirle a sus padres que pasaría la navidad en Tokio junto a su reciente novio era igual a nada. De alguna forma consiguió decir con palabras la noticia y las reacciones fueron iguales que cuando salió del armario.

Su padre hizo voto de silencio para lo que restaba de mes y su madre rellenó esos huecos con preguntas sobre sus estudios, el equipo de voleibol y anécdotas sobre Akiteru.

Para cuando la fecha llegó, fue su hermano mayor quien le despidió en la estación. Su padre le mandó un “ _pásame la dirección de esa casa_ ” por mensaje y su madre le regaló una bufanda nueva para el viaje. Nada de comentarios ni preguntas sobre Tetsurō. Y aunque le gustaría recibir mayor aceptación por parte de sus padres, tan pronto escucha el movimiento del tren bala alejándose de la estación su mente se concentra en lo que ocurrirá pasadas unas horas.

_Joder que nervios. Me siento super estúpido._

Los paisajes de ciudades, poblados, llanuras verdosas y cordilleras abruptas van pasando por la ventana a su derecha. Nada de eso le importa. Solo Kuroo Tetsurō está en su cabeza. ¿Debería besarle? ¿Darle un abrazo? ¿Tenia expectativas? Cuanto más pensaba menos encontraba en su raciocinio una respuesta. Acumulaba dudas como se acumulan puntos en supermercados o tiques de un área recreativa.

_Seguro que va a querer besarme… o no. Pero es una estación. Hay gente, mucha gente. No le besaré. Sería raro. Aunque en Tokio la gente es más liberal. Tal vez… ¿un pico?_

Beso, abrazo, el viaje en bus hasta la casa de los Kuroo. Su única certeza en toda la gresca era que dormirían en camas separadas. Tetsurō en la suya y Kei en la de invitados. Un detalle que le tranquilizaba los nervios y a la vez le aceleraba el corazón. No pasaría la noche junto a él, pero poco a poco empezaba a imaginarse las manos de su novio acariciando partes que nadie había tocado excepto él.

_Para ya Kei. No sigas pensando en… eso. El móvil vibra. Debe ser un mensaje._

** Kuroo (12:04) **

_Tsukki! Cuando nos veamos no podré besarte_.

_Si pensaba besarme._

** Kuroo (12:06) **

_No estoy enfermo, pero es mejor evitar el contacto._

_Tal vez, unos besitos en mi casa._

Quitando los emoticonos de caras haciendo guiños y rostros lanzando besitos, leer entre líneas no era difícil. Ya podía imaginarse sus días en Tokio encerrado en una casa desconocida con su novio tapado en su cama.

Los hechos no fueron más que confirmados cuando vio la bola de abrigos bajo el rótulo de _Tohoku Shinkansen._ Su bienvenido sonó tan nasal que le robó la segunda sonrisa del día. La primera ya se la había arrancado al verle. Le tomó de la mano y caminaron por la afluencia de transeúntes. Sentían mariposas, hormigas y remolinos en sus estómagos. Caminaban mordiéndose los labios del entusiasmo y dirigiéndose miradas amarteladas.

Los momentos de nerviosismo no duraron más allá de la salida de la estación. Tetsurō no paró de parlotear preguntándole mil y una cosas del viaje, voleibol y sus amigos. Le entretuvo en todo el recorrido laberíntico desde la estación hasta el exterior para volver a meterse en otra estación. Así un sinfín de veces. Su mano le sujetó con fuerza transmitiéndole el calor de su palma a la suya. Le dejaba permanecer y también huir cada vez que lo necesitara.

Todo sin borrar esa sonrisa escondida bajo la bufanda. Desde el segundo en que vio su figura alta destacar en la multitud hasta que giró la llave de su casa, no dejó que sus comisuras bajaran. Era alegría en estado puro a la vez que guía turístico dentro de su vivienda en esos instantes vacía.

—Y este es mi cuarto.

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido dejando a la vista una habitación de paredes blancas empapeladas en posters. Algunos eran de voleibol y otros eran bandas populares en Japón y Corea del sur.

La cama estaba cubierta por un edredón gris custodiado por una mesita con una lámpara de lava y su escritorio acorralado bajo la única ventana apilaba apuntes y recuerdos enmarcados.

El armario tampoco se había librado de su fanatismo por el _K-pop,_ aunque si había sufrido las consecuencias de ser pegado en puertas correderas. Sus puntas estaban dobladas y algunas esquinas rotas.

—¿Piensas quedarte ahí?

La pregunta le deja atónico hasta caer en la cuenta. Apenas cruzó el marco de la puerta había detenido el paso para reconocer el lugar donde Tetsurō pasaba la mayoría del tiempo. Esa habitación desde la que mandaba fotos de sus libros, su rostro, su vecino Kenma viciándose a las cuatro de la mañana. Caminó sin tener claro que debía hacer. ¿Besarle, acercarse, sentarse?

—Se ve como en tus fotos.

—Si. —Suelta un jajá—. Salvo por alguna foto, sigue igual que hace un año. —Silencio. Ninguno de los dos sabe bien que decir. El aire parece más pesado y los nervios les juegan malas pasadas—. ¿Quieres dar un paseo? En mi barrio hay lugares muy bonitos y hay una café-

—Kuroo-san

—¿Qué?

—¿No deberías descansar? Pareces…

No termina la frase, pero poco hizo falta que lo haga. Tetsurō lo mira desde su silla roja de estudio y endereza su espalda.

—No estoy enfermo —aclara con voz acatarrada y severa a la par.

—Yo creo que sí.

—¿Acaso eres doctor? —Bromea reclinándose en el respaldo—. No estoy enfermo. Estoy perfectamente.

La escena parecía sacada de una película extravagante con ningún argumento. Tetsurō se balancea en su asiento y tapa ligeramente su cara para sorber por la nariz sin ser visto.

—Estas resfriado. ¿Te has tomado la fiebre?

—No porque no estoy enfermo. Estoy _pien_.

Los ojos pardos se abren más que los de un tarsero.

— _Pien_ —repite divertido.

—Estoy _pie-bbbieeen_ ¿ves?

Fue la gota que colmó el vaso de la mentira. A regañadientes se deja cuidar sin admitir en voz alta su dolencia. Cubre su cuerpo con el edredón y da las indicaciones a Kei para encontrar las medicinas. Trae termómetro, té caliente, analgésicos y galletas que desperdiga sobre su escritorio.

Le toma la temperatura para comprobar la magnitud de la enfermedad y le ofrece un té junto a un medicamento. Lo hacía con seriedad como si de un médico se tratara. Le miraba con ojo crítico y Tetsurō no podía evitar pensar lo atractivo que se veía.

Tendió la mano hacia él y arrastrando las ruedas del asiento, Kei se dejó agarrar por sus dedos. El contacto de sus manos juntas era como el deshojar de una crisálida antes del primer aleteo de la mariposa. Cosquilleante y aplacador a la vez.

—Tsukki, acuéstate conmigo.

—¿Qué?

Abrió como platos las cuencas doradas y durante una milésima de segundo, sus dedos dejaron de sujetarse a sus nudillos. Podía ver el torbellino de pensamientos cruzando su rostro ahora argento y rubí. Nunca se habían acostado en la misma cama. Para ser exactos, no habían ni si quiera cruzado la barrera de la ropa o las manos en las zonas bajas.

—N-No me refiero a eso sino… —Las palabras salen atropelladas a la vez que echa el freno a su imaginación antes de que sus mejillas le delaten—, a que te quedes aquí.

—Ya estoy en tu cuarto —Kei titubea indeciso.

—¿No puedes estar más cerca?

Baraja las posibilidades en su cabeza y las cartas se traspapelan. Se acerca al borde de la cama empujado por esa sensación martillante en el corazón y Tetsurō le invita a entrar en ella izando la funda gris. Tiende su cuerpo a su lado chocando hombro con hombro y se deja cautivar por el calor de la manta, su cuerpo y la novedad.

Ve las estrellas, literalmente ve estrellas de plástico pegadas en el techo. El último remanente de la infancia de Tetsurō. Las cuenta a la vez que siente un dedo haciéndole cosquillas en su muñeca. Dibuja la línea de su hueso hasta llegar a su pulgar y como si un hilo las uniera, con el ultimo roce de sus pieles, su dedo se guía como los marineros con los astros para buscar más contacto. Se alinean y hacen manitas a la vez que sus emociones colisionan en sus pechos, estómagos y pulmones.

Kei nunca había sentido tanto con su cuerpo. Le sonrojaba de una forma que solo conocía con Tetsurō. Pudor, novedad y deseo.

_¿Se sentirá igual? Estoy más colgado que nii-chan por Saeko-san_

Su hilo mental tinta más su rostro y lo entierra con lo primero que cruza su cabeza.

—¿Cómo te sientes? — _¡Eso no!_

La mano de Tetsurō se ajusta más a la suya.

—Como el peor novio del mundo. —Su tono quejumbroso se camufla con su catarro y a pesar de ello Kei detecta la decepción en su voz—. Quería llevarte a un montón de lugares y hacer cosas de… novios.

La palabra les hace mordisquearse sus piquitos para ocultar la euforia.

—Tomarse de la mano también es cosa de novios —susurra.

_¡Joder que corte! ¿De verdad acabo de decir eso? Es muy cursi._

—Y acostarse en la misma cama —responde. Los dos se sonrojan y quedan en silencio mirando las estrellas—. Se siente raro, pero me gusta estar así —dice con voz ronca pero grata.

—Si, yo también lo siento raro. — _¿Es así como se debe sentir?_ —. No sé, es la primera vez…

—Y para mí —apura Tetsurō. Su voz carraspea y tose bajo la manta—. Bueno no, pero si contigo. —Mueve su cabeza hasta apoyar su mejilla en la almohada compartida. Esta sonrojado y con la vista clavada en su techo estrellado—. ¿Quieres que nos peguemos más?

—¡Eh! —Las cortinas doradas pestañean— No, yo… —Se muerde su labio y Tetsurō le imita aguantando las ganas de besarlo. La mano de Kei tiembla y su voz le emula—, no quiero que me contagies tu estúpida gripe.

—No es una gripe sino un resfriado. Además, solo quiero un abrazo.

Su mejilla cae, al igual que la de Tetsurō. Analiza cada ápice de su rostro, su voz y el tacto de su piel. Se siente inseguro y a la vez ansioso. No sabe cómo lidiar con la novedad, pero desea conocerla. Respira hondo y como si de alguna telepatía se tratara, Tetsurō suelta su mano y ladea su cuerpo. Se acoplan en un cariño silencio. Nunca experimentado.

El cabello negro esconde su bíceps, ahora su almohada, y ahueca su mano en su escápula. Kei deja sus brazos liarse en nuca y espalda. Sus pechos se tocan. Mecen juntos al mismo soneto dedicado al aleteo de corazones y suspiros risueños.

_Me gusta._

Afinan sus oídos y sienten el golpeteo de sus corazones. Laten con el encanto embelesador para hacerlos mantener el silencio y descubrir que cuanto más oyen más repiquetean por el otro sus pechos. Lo hace con el entusiasmo suficiente para subir la temperatura de sus mejillas y arquear sus bocas en una completa sonrisa. Juegan al _Me Quiere, No Me Quiere_ como si cada golpe de sus pechos fuera un pétalo. La última corola cae y ellos han ganado.

—Quería llevarte al centro —susurra Tetsurō rompiendo el silencio—. Ya sabes, hacer esas cosas que siempre salen en las pelis: comer fuera, ver las luces por la noche y luego los fuegos artificiales.

—Oh — _Yo también quería._

—Se que no es tu esti-

—Si lo es.

—¿Ah sí?

—Yo… Bueno, cuando me invitaste supuse que querías hacer esas cosas. Y yo… — _También quería_ —. No me desagradan.

—Lo siento, he arruinado el plan —responde afectado.

—No importa. —Siente su corazón estrujarse con su pena. Cubre su pelambrera negra con su mano y la acaricia con cariño—. La próxima vez lo haremos.

—La próxima navidad te haré subir al _Skytree_ y-

-visitaremos el museo-

-y el cine.

Sueltan pequeñas risitas que hacen cosquillas en sus estómagos como caramelos carbonatado.

—Kuroo-san.

—¿Mmm?

—¿Había tarta de navidad en tus planes?

Amortigua el sonido de su risa en su pecho.

—Si, claro. Se que te gustan las fresas. —Saca la cabeza del hueco como un gato asomándose fuera de una caja—. ¿Quieres una? Podemos ir a comprar. Hay una pastelería aquí cerca.

_Mañana estaré resfriado._

Apoya su mano en su mejilla.

_No aguanto más._

Baja su rostro y acaricia sus labios. Suaves, esponjosos. Contrae los músculos y ayuda más a su pico.

—Mas tarde —bisbisea su comisura sonriente.

Pellizca su labio inferior con sus labios.

—No deberíamos hacer esto. —Tetsurō relame su labio rojo por el juego—. Estoy enfermo ¿recuerdas?

Saborea la finura de su piel sonrosada. Mariposas aleteando burbujas. Todo le hace cosquillas, todo se sacude. Un beso y otro hasta que dictan el tiempo muerto.

—Te sabe la boca a medicamento.

Su susurro risueño le alega más que recrimina.

—Y si comemos tarta —propone con voz melosa.

—Y luego…

_Seguimos besándonos._

—Si.


End file.
